


Romper el mundo

by Kitarina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Dioses de la muerte, F/F, Jon como Poseidón, Robb como Zeus, Sansa como Hades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitarina/pseuds/Kitarina
Summary: Cuando un Dios se hace uno con el universo otro Dios se eleva a ocupar su lugar.Personajes de GoT como Dioses griegos.Au donde las Moiras no residen en el Inframundo sino en los jardines del Olimpo.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Romper el mundo

Cuando Zeus el Rey de los Dioses del Olimpo se fue otro Zeus tomó su lugar. El último Zeus se llamaba Roëbert y sus hermanos restantes: Renlëy (Poseidón) y Staënnis (Hades) y su hijo Joëffrey (Apolo) se mataron entre ellos para ocupar su lugar.

Su hermano Roëbb se elevó como el nuevo Zeus, su hermano Joën como Poseidón y fue ella quien se convirtió en el nuevo Hades. Los nuevos tres grandes del panteón Olímpico, eran hijos del Dios de la justicia Temis o Eddard el rígido (Stark decían los occidentales) y la Diosa de la naturaleza Catelyn (Deméter). A excepción de Jon, quien nació por la voluntad de padre y era la personificación del honor. Contradictorio para Poseidón el Dios conocido por sus violaciones, en sus versiones pasadas. Solo debía recordar a Maegor, Aegon el indigno, Dagon y Euron ojo de cuervo.

Saënsa era la Diosa de la esperanza, el ciclo de la vida y su plenitud, las artes y los talentos, la imaginación, los sueños, los actos caballerosos, el amor cortés, la alegría de la vida y la felicidad del nacimiento, la luz de la mañana, los vientos cálidos, la noche de verano y la noche estrellada, la verdad y la justicia.

Roëbb pensó adecuado que el nuevo patrono de la muerte sea una Diosa de la vida y los sueños, porque los mortales no solo tenían que morir sino que también tenían que vivir y soñar con la muerte, que esa se convierta en su esperanza de los horrores de la vida dijo. Según él sería más fácil controlarlos en vida. Entonces era la nueva Reina del Inframundo regente del ciclo de la vida y la muerte. Roëbb siempre fue un estúpido a su parecer, imitando a padre que era justo y equilibrado, pero actuando más como madre, haciendo las cosas sin pensar.

Rickoën se elevó a Ares el Dios de la guerra cuando Tywin se hizo uno con el universo. Su hermanito siempre fue demasiado salvaje para otra cosa que no sea dirigir la batalla. Braën un Dios de la magia y el destino, ahora regente del caos, un Dios Primordial. Bran era Caos y había perdido todo lo que lo hacía él, Sansa ya no lo reconocía. Arya la Diosa de la Venganza y Retribución se convirtió en una asesina de Dioses, al asesinar a la última Hera, Cersei, y fue expulsada del Olimpo junto a Jaime el antiguo Apolo y asesino del Zeus anterior a Robert, Aerys el loco. Ambos condenados a vagar en el mundo mortal.

El tiempo en el inframundo era como nada que hubiera conocido. Sus antecesores Hades habían perdido la chispa de la vida o quizás nunca la tuvieron y por eso fueron tan buenos Hades. Estos usaban un par de cuevas como morada. Saënsa hizo levantar un Palacio de piedras preciosas y cristales. Lo bueno de ser Hades era que todas las riquezas de la tierra eran de ella. Podía recoger estos metales y enviarlos a Gendry (Hefesto) para que le fabrique armas y armaduras.

Visitó los campos Elíseos y el tártaro, navegó por los ríos de sus dominios en su bote a vela. Hizo de una costumbre realizar el festival del más allá donde convidaba a todos los Dioses de la muerte y sus personificaciones. Hela era divertida cuando tenia unas copas demas, Morrigan no era espeluznante cuando te contaba sus problemas amorosos e incluso el eslavo Chernabog, el Rey de la noche en el Norte, no era tan malvado y oscuro cuando bailaba con las Keres y se besaba con las furias.

Cuando el perro de tres cabezas o el Cerbero de Stannis quiso salir de su puesto y perseguir a los niños en los campos Elíseos, su loba Lady, Nymeria de Aryëa y Verano de Braën, regalos de Vaélico el Dios lobo, se convirtieron en el nuevo Cerbero, fue un alivio ya que esas cabezas en su dirección siempre le ponían los pelos de punta. 

Caronte o mejor dicho Theon era su mejor amigo y Sansa descubrió que admiraba a Sandor (Thanatos), ella nunca pensó que diría algo así de la personificación de la muerte. Incluso le agradaba Eurínomo o Ramsey, siempre cubierto de sangre y piel. Aunque seguía sin soportar a Myranda o Lamia, no pensaba nada bueno de un espíritu que seduce y devora a los hombres jóvenes.

No había visto el mundo de los mortales en cientos de años, pero Hermes le contaba cómo su madre estaba tan desconsolada por no ver su rostro, que durante una temporada se recluía y no cumplía con su deber. Mientras tanto los espíritus de invierno invadían los cuatro extremos de la tierra. Equilibrio verdad. De una forma u otra siempre viene el Invierno. Entonces no había necesidad de secuestrar una Perséfone, para que venga el invierno.

Hasta que el Destino la encontró. ¿No puedes secuestrar al destino verdad?.

Los Dioses griegos tenían un temor atroz al destino. Si el destino te alcanzaba no podías encontrar el Areté, la perfección. Pero a Sansa nunca le había molestado, si era el Destino, todo lo que le había ocurrido, ocurriría de una forma u otra.

Después de tres siglos, Sansa salió de sus dominios al mundo mortal, a buscar a Arya personalmente, una vez que todos sus enviados llegaron con las manos vacías. Ella no rechazaría a su hermana de sus dominios, no cuando fueron los mismos Dioses que sellaron el destino de su hermana y ella como Diosa de la Justicia no permitiría esta injusticia.

Había recorrido la mitad del mundo. Caminando por la tierra con su cabello rojo fuego y sus ojos azules de hielo. Su apariencia era una contradicción. Así como su divinidad, la Diosa de la vida que era la Diosa y Reina de la muerte.

Parecía que su existencia había sido insípida y vacía hasta que la vio.

Hace milenios, tres días después que nació su hermanito Rickoën, con Sansa y sus hermanos aun considerados niños, el bebé fue visitado por las tres Moiras. Olenna (Cloto), Alerie (Láquesis) y Margaery (Átropos). La última era la más joven y había ascendido solo hace un par de meses.

Sansa pudo conocer a las dos primeras, antes de que su madre aterrada por el destino, la expulsara junto con sus hermanos a las tierras del siempre invierno. Distraída por su sobrevivencia en esas tierras heladas a control de caos. Sansa lo olvido.

Como Diosa de la vida sentía cada nacimiento y como Diosa de la muerte sentía cada muerte. Era un martirio cuando para nacer alguien debía morir. Lo sintió mientras caminaba por las praderas. Un niño había nacido y su madre estaba muriendo. La esencia divina la hizo desequilibrar. Átropos estaba aqui para cortar su hilo de vida. Siempre se pregunto porque las Moiras nunca aceptaron su invitación a su convite, le preguntaria cuando la salude.

Sansa se acercó a la casa y pudo escuchar el llanto del bebé y las últimas palabras de la madre. Supo que Átropos sintió su llegada cuando todo el ruido disminuyó. Sus lobos a sus espaldas casi tan enormes como Fenrir se detuvieron.

La puerta se abrió y Sansa camino con elegancia dentro de la casa. Llevaría a la madre muerta, ella misma a sus dominios. Sansa esperaba saludar a la Diosa del Destino que era la razón por la cual sus dominios estaban llenos, pero al primer vistazo todos desapareció de su mente. Decían que Loras el nuevo Apolo y hermano de Margaery era hermoso, pero para ella nadie, ni siquiera Daenerys (Afrodita) podía compararse a Átropos.

Su toga era blanca con detalles en oro, su cabello castaño claro caía en ondas, su postura era impecable y sus ojos eran hermosos. Parecía lista para entrar directo a la batalla, como una Diosa Guerrera o quizás lo era. Sansa con una visión comprendió a todos los Hades antes que ella

Parecía ser su destino. Su vida plena al alcance de su mano. ¿No era la Diosa de la esperanza también?. Sansa tendría a su Perséfone, su Átropos, su Margaery, su Destino. Aunque tuviera que romper el mundo para conservarlo.

¿Acaso no era perfecto estar en las buenas gracias de todos los Dioses de la muerte en los diferentes panteones?. ¿No era adecuado que tuviera su propio dominio, donde ni siquiera Caos era bienvenido?. ¿Qué importaba ahora si los hilos ya no eran cortados?. El Inframundo estaba lleno después de todo.

Sansa tomo a Margaery entre sus brazos porque ni siquiera el destino, podía escapar de la muerte, ese era el camino del mundo. La tierra se abrió bajo sus pies, ambas desapareciendo. Desde el Dios más grande hasta el bebé mortal recién nacido pudo sentir esa inquietud en el aire. Los vientos lloraron y el mundo dejó de girar.


End file.
